Nanashi Kira: The No Name Killer
by Slayer End
Summary: The doctors at the hospital hated Naruto so much that they cut out his heart. Years later, Naruto was forbidden from entering the ninja academy. So, he decided not to be a ninja for the village. Rather, he would be a vigilante in the village. Semi-darkNar
1. Escape: 0

Uzumaki Naruto was currently six years of age…

And he was lying against the wall of an alley as it poured outside. Why was this so?

It was simple. Naruto, today, had tried to get into the ninja academy. He failed every test he was given and finally he was attacked b a group of older kids. It wasn't nearly as severe as what had happened only minutes ago.

A group of villagers, enraged, burned down Naruto's apartment. Why? They didn't want to give the _demon_ any hopes that he could be a ninja. They hadn't even known that he had failed, yet, they wanted to make certain that it would be impossible for hi to be a shinobi… Ever…

Naruto winced as he felt a massive cut in his abdomen. He felt a tear run down his cheek.

And where were the ANBU when this was happening? They were assisting the villagers in burning down his home!

Naruto even remembered one an ANBU giving him said cut.

He slowly got up and walked to the end of the alley, before taking a look at the manhole cover. He opened it and climbed down, covering the top once more.

Not even a second later, a pair of chunin and three armed civilians ran into the alley.

"He's not here! We must keep searching. Ha can't have gone far!" yelled a chunin before the rest of the group cheered and ran out of the alley.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking through the sewers. He winced in pain with every step he took.

Why?

…Why were the villagers so cruel to him?

The ANBU had screamed Kyuubi at him. Did that man think he was the fox demon?

…But why?

Naruto finally fell backwards, sliding against the dirty wall of the sewer. He got up slowly and shook his head.

Was it because of his whiskers? Maybe it was because he smiled like a fox sometimes.

His gaze slowly turned upwards in thought before he stared forwards for a few seconds.

Light…

There was light coming from another manhole cover.

He ignored his pain and trudged forwards through the muck before he grabbed onto a ladder and began to climb.

It may not have been the smartest thing, he reasoned, but, staying in a sewer of all places with several injuries wasn't a bright idea either. He'd rather suffer more injuries on the surface than for his more severe injuries to become worse from the filth of a sewer.

He lifted his malnourished limbs to the iron manhole and felt the rust. It wasn't cared for nor was it looked at for, apparently, years.

Naruto pushed and, to his displeasure, it didn't budge.

He felt something fall down his cheek. Then another something… and another…

He brought down his arm and wiped away what was apparently water coming down his cheeks. Wait… was he crying?

He hiccupped as a few more tears spilled out.

Yeah, he was crying…

He looked around him.

He had gotten six years in life suffering hell on earth every day.

There was no way that he was going to die in a fucking sewer of all places!

He brought his fist up… and punched the cover.

The dull clanging sound of his fist smashing itself against old, rust iron resonated throughout the sewers.

Finally, it began to budge. Through his tears, Naruto gave a small smile.

He punched the cover one last time… and it opened. Slowly, he pushed it off and climbed out of the sewer. He looked at his right hand and almost immediately wished he hadn't. He had severely damaged the hand. It was bleeding. It looked like two of his fingers were broken, maybe three.

His body was suddenly thrown into coughing before he felt blood dribble down his chin.

He needed help… _now_…

But, where was the help he needed?

Right… the hospital…

He gave a bitter grin and resisted the macabre urge to laugh at his own misfortune as he remembered his first visit to the hospital.

(_Flashback_)

Naruto winced as another doctor came and stabbed him with a scalpel. He was performing some kind of surgery on him.

All the doctors were grinning; some even snickered when Naruto flinched. He was strapped to a cold, steel bed. Countless needles were sticking out of his arms.

They knew he was awake. They just wanted to know how long it would take before Naruto screamed.

"Now little _Demon_ boy, we're going to take a nice, long look at your heart. We want to make sure the villagers didn't hurt it _too_ much." said a nurse holding a particularly large surgery knife.

"After all, we doctors like having _fun_ too…" trailed the man next to Naruto.

He was holding a knife to Naruto's chest. He eased it down and slowly slit it open.

Then he heard it.

…A unique sound.

…A pair of thumps always in rhythm.

What in the world was that?

The nurse walked over, only her silhouette was visible with the blinding lights above him.

She took the surgery knife and, one by one, cut the arteries of his heart.

Naruto went pale as blood poured from him before he stilled… for a few seconds. He brought his head back… and screamed.

(_End Flashback_)

Naruto's eyes narrowed. It was odd, really.

His good hand came down to his chest.

Unlike everything else, his heart never came back. He remembered the old man telling him that people died when their heart was gone… so why wasn't _he_ dead? He hadn't felt the glorious pumping of his heart since that day.

The doctor probably kept it in a glass jar for him to laugh at and show everybody. They were never caught, of course. They just gave a load of crap to the Old Man, saying that he was perfectly fine.

But he wasn't. His heart was gone…

He paused in his thoughts and looked around.

This place… this compound… It was abandoned. Naruto's eyes wandered over to the rubble that most likely used to be a home. He could see a little doll on the floor near a pile of burnt wood.

Its left eye was missing and the dress of the doll was burnt. Half of the hair looked to be torn out and there was a handprint no larger than Naruto's on its back. The handprint was red…

Naruto spun his head around and surveyed the area around him.

It was certainly a compound. But, it was in a severe state of disrepair. It looked like nobody had lived here for several years.

'_The Kyuubi attack…_' thought Naruto.

Six years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha, Naruto's village. Their Leader, the Yondaime, saw no other way to kill it than to sacrifice his own life.

Many people were killed during the attack. What's worse, a clan in Konoha was completely destroyed while protecting their home.

'_This must have been where they lived…_'

It was never the greatest clan in Konoha. It was actually the smallest.

During the time of the clan wars eighty years ago, the clan suffered countless losses. They came to Konoha during the Kiri Bloodline Raid. Orochimaru was known to take dozens of them for experiments since they were able to heal quickly and suffer more pain before death.

There was also the fact that the clan was in a constant state of fighting with one another. There was no clan head and they held no great political power. They were a 'nobody' clan.

In fact, for as long as anybody could remember, the clan was always bitter with one another. The reason the Hyuga Clan made the cursed seal of the Branch family was to prevent a repeat of what happened in this clan.

And the clan's name was…

Naruto stopped walking through the small compound. He had been drifting around.

…Just wandering in body and mind when he stepped on something.

He removed his foot and looked down. It was the compound sign.

The gates of the small compound were closed and chained. The sign was covered in mold and had a few cracks, but, Naruto could still make out the letters.

His eyes widened.

It…

It wasn't possible…

He had a family…

They might not have liked him…

But he had a family…

…Uzumaki.

The sign read Uzumaki.

The Old Man lied to him…

He always said that he didn't know who Naruto's family was. But, the evidence was here. How couldn't he have known that Naruto was the last member of this clan?

The only explanation was that the Old Man had lied to him.

All those stories of Ninjas saving princesses and finding treasures… All those fairy tales he'd tell Naruto when he visited were just ways of getting him to love the Leaf Village, Konoha.

They were all ways of getting Naruto to want to die for Konoha and be its weapon.

…And it almost worked.

Naruto fell to his knees and cried. He sobbed.

He had finally been broken. A single word on an old piece of wood was enough to make the world around him fall apart. It was enough to complete what an entire village had failed to do…

He no longer wished to protect Konoha. Oh no… they had shunned him. They had lied to him. They beat him. They stole his heart, literally and metaphorically, and smashed it against a wall before destroying it.

This place had too many evil people.

But, if he just up and destroyed Konoha, then… what would that make him?

…A hypocrite.

The village contained evil so he wished for its destruction? He obviously contained something which the villagers wanted him dead for. He'd be no better than them if he wished to destroy the entire village.

So… what then?

Naruto walked into an old house, one of the few that was standing and capable of supporting people, and he walked into the kitchen.

What then would he do, indeed?

His gaze wandered to the block of knives next to the sink.

He'd do what the villagers failed to do, of course!

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and around the house until he was in an office. He took one of the scrolls down.

The villagers saw him evil on the inside and could do nothing about it. But… Naruto saw the evil inside of the village and he could do something about it. At least, he could do something productive.

"Academy Basic Jutsu…" read Naruto aloud.

All around him were scrolls and books as he was in the deceased clan's library. _His_ clan's library…

And he was in a clan compound all his own. This place and all inside of it belonged to him.

He looked up through the sky light of the library at the sun. It's scarlet red glow visible all throughout the compound. The same shade of red as that handprint…

Yes… this place would be perfect.

He would begin a war on the darkness of Konoha with this place as his home.

It was the dawn of a new way of life for the final Uzumaki. It was the start of the Nanashi Kira… the No-name Killer…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That's the end of the first chapter of my darkest Naruto fic yet.

Now, things you should understand:

Naruto's heart is the only organ in his body that's gone. The Kyuubi seal is acting as his new heart and is pumping his blood through his body. Of course, the Kyuubi needs to use its demonic chakra to accomplish this and this would ultimately result in a drastic increase of ability on Naruto's part. His chakra is was no longer normal after the incident in the hospital. It became demonic. Thus, while Naruto has his own chakra, it is equally as demonic as Kyuubi's.

Naruto needs his other organs. Kyuubi could heal the dangerous injuries on the battle field, but, if another one of Naruto's vital organs is taken from him, he'll die.

This is only a semi-dark Naruto fic. He's clearly evil to his enemies. But, to his allies, he's somebody who you'd want as a friend every step of the way.

Naruto doesn't necessarily hate the village. He just hates that the village let's his oppressors get away with their crimes. So he's going to make up for lost time and kill the criminals of the village that they've let off with pretty much a slap on the wrists.

What will Naruto do?

Well, you'll have to review and wait for my next update to find out.

Please, ask as many questions as you can think of and I'll answer as many as I can.

And tell your friends about this fic. I want people to know about this and myself in general.

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	2. Planning: 1

When one wants to have a revolution they need three things:

-The first is weaponry for the offensive and defensive.

-The second is a plan to implement all your resources.

-The third would be to have allies to assist at certain points.

Now, the Uzumaki clan was in a constant state of disarray and combat. Thus, weapons would be no issue.

Naruto needed to learn how to plan and strategize. More over, he needed to learn everything he could from the scrolls in the compound library. It was his only and his most reliable source of information.

The third thing would be the most difficult as he would need to establish allies who would risk their lives for his twisted endeavor in a village where the vast majority of people hated him.

So, he'd have to start slow.

The first thing he'd do… was train. He'd find something truly wonderful to prove to Konoha that there was somebody watching over them. But for now, he needed to know _how_ to make the people remember him for generations to come.

He reached his arm underneath a collapsed bookcase and pulled out a slightly singed scroll with a spiral on it.

The scroll opened to reveal dozens of different attacks.

"…A Taijutsu scroll…" murmured Naruto.

He was quick to get to work.

Now, a thing to know about the Uzumaki style would be that it is not a style at all… in appearance. Not a single attack in the Uzumaki style was original. In fact, all the attack in the style came from a different style, be it native or foreign to Konoha.

Think of it as like taking thousands of marbles. But, not a single one of them are alike. They can be different sizes, colors, etcetera… Because of this, there's no way to put them into a container properly. No two methods of even putting the marbles in the container are the same.

Likewise, the style uses thousands of attacks, each and every single one of the attacks comes from a different style, and no two styles are the same. Thus, there is no end to the amount of combinations one can use in it. Some of the attacks are big sweeping motions, others are brief and quick, and some are simply used to make it flashy or add the occasional feint.

When an Uzumaki was seen fighting, it looked like they were just brawling with things they picked up over the years. This made them unpredictable. However, anybody who had last seen an Uzumaki use their Taijutsu style was dead because of the Kyuubi attack. So, even if Naruto used the style, nobody would be able to say that it came from dead clan records.

After Taijutsu, Naruto would need to know how to use a weapon. With all the weapons in the compound, Naruto was bound to find something…

"Neh? What's this?" wondered Naruto aloud, grabbing something off the ground.

…And fin something he did.

This 'something' was a very unique sword. It was simply a long blade that was about four feet in length. It started out small then grew to become a massive blade at the end. It was like an upside-down cleaver. There was nothing adorning the blade except several examples of age such as rust. Even then, the blade reflected light like a crystal clear lake reflects the moon.

Naruto reached down and grabbed the blade part of the sword. He thought it was dulled… but yelped in surprise and shock as he cut his hand, proving him wrong.

Even after six years, the blade was still sharp. It was rusted… but definitely sharp…

How, though?

This, of course, led to even more reading for the blond.

It was times like this that he hated having to read so much, but, it was necessary.

Apparently, the Uzumaki clan would often have members that were incredible at the art of Fuuinjutsu, sealing. Though they were few, they were prodigies in the field. Naruto grinned when he realized something… there were seals for making things sharp.

If there were seals for making a sword sharp, who's to say there aren't seals to make other things sharp? Like, say… leaves or cards…

Naruto began to grin.

Oh the things he could do…

Then there were seals to make things explode!

Naruto's grin widened so much that it threatened to tear his face in two.

He was going to have loads of fun with this…

Then he paused.

When would he be able to do anything at all? He couldn't do anything right now. He wasn't prepared. He needed time to learn how to use seals. As long as he knew how to do seals, he could kill dangerous opponents without much of an issue.

After he was sure of his grasp on seals, he'd start training on how to attack directly… should the time ever come…

"Now… what does this do?" Naruto asked himself as he worked his way through the scroll of basic sealing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"ANBU, report!" called the Hokage.

"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto is nowhere to be found. We believe that some villagers have finally…" started the Dog ANBU before trailing.

He didn't need to continue, it was obvious to the Hokage that Naruto was believed dead. It was obvious to everybody.

The amount of blood at the last recorded attack scene was horrible; no human could survive losing that much blood. The fact that the blood trailed into the sewers also failed to bode well with the wizened leader of the Leaf. No child could survive that much raw sewage and live, let alone someone in Naruto's ost likely condition.

And if he was right, the chances of Naruto landing in the waters of the sewers and being swept away, dead, and half way to water country were too high to overlook.

"…I see… That is all. Dismissed." said the Hokage before the ANBU bowed and puffed away in a blast of white smoke.

Slowly, the Sandaime Hokage picked up a red stamp and pressed it against a document.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-_Crack_-

-_Plam_-

-_Snap_-

Naruto fell to the ground panting even as his arm began to heal. He was learning fast. That much he knew…

He turned to look at the wooden training dummy, taking note that one of its arms was missing and it looked like it would splinter any second.

He only needed a year to be prepared to make the village know that there was somebody in Konoha killing its horrors and criminals.

Only one year…

It still wasn't much time.

Nevertheless, it was something. He would work with it and he'd be prepared. Because if he wasn't…

It would most likely end in an excessively poor manner.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That's all for this chapter. I'd make it a little longer, but I'm out of ideas.

Next chapter, Naruto starts his crusade against crime!

Also, I got questions about what inspired me to make this story.

Well, I just saw Punisher: War Zone, then I took a long look at Batman Begins. After that I watched V for Vendetta and began to think "Hey, why aren't there Naruto fics like this?"

So here we are!

That's all for now, so… Ja ne!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	3. Striking: 2

Seven year old Uzumaki Naruto was currently inside of the Uzumaki compound.

He was wearing a headset and currently channeling chakra through them, into the wiring which powered the emergency speakers, and into the Hokage tower.

Why was he doing this?

It was simple. He was using this intricate system to listen in on a conversation between the Hokage, his two advisors, and Danzo.

He was currently in an underground chamber that was lit a shade of red. The sound of dripping water came and went as photos taken with a disposable camera developed.

He had taken these photos about a month ago when he infiltrated the Hokage Tower through the ventilation shafts. They were photos of different documents outlining Clan compounds and, more recently, an Uchiha hit list.

Danzo's proposal was for the entire Uchiha clan to be assassinated because they were planning a coup. However, he didn't take into account that there were innocent Uchiha Clan members. The files Naruto took pictures of and copied as best he could were the names and faces of all the conspirators.

He had memorized them without a hitch.

They were planning on asking the Uchiha Prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, to help them assassinate the clan… well, they were asking him to assassinate the clan alone.

Problem was, there were some Uchiha who may be snatched and dragged into 'the cause' and Naruto couldn't have that. The Elders of the village were asking for this to be done in two months.

Naruto could do it in a day.

Yes… Naruto had been building up a dangerous name as the Nanashi Kira. Several criminals were frightened of him and his twisted judgment. Though, this would be the first time he made a physical appearance.

He had always killed the criminals in their homes or drugged and kidnapped them to kill. He had never been in a live combat situation, which this was more than likely to turn into.

Thus, he needed to prepare for every situation…

The Uchiha Compound was separated into three parts.

The first part was the training grounds. The training grounds were scattered in small blotches throughout the compound. There was one training ground that had a gate into the market district of Konoha. The training grounds took up only fifteen percent of the compound. He would enter though here.

The second part was the Civilian sector. This was the place the 'failures' of the clan lived. Uchiha Clan members who failed to pass the genin exam became civilians. Uchiha Clan members who didn't wish to spill blood or have others spill it for them. The Civilian sector took up twenty percent of the Uchiha Compound. In all, there were twenty-nine targets in the Civilian Sector and would be his first target.

The third part was the Shinobi sector. This was the place where the 'esteemed' ninja lived. They didn't need to be good… They just needed to know several fire jutsu. Many of them have an active Sharingan and would more likely than not make the fight excessively difficult. There were Four hundred seventy nine conspirators that needed to die; what's more, this place took up three fourths of the compound. He'd strike here last.

Naruto went through the Uzumaki compound and grabbed three things before leaving… A scroll, a mask, and an explosive tag…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

There was an almost silent clanging noise when Naruto destroyed the lock of the gate to the Uchiha Training Grounds. It only took one swipe with a kunai to do…

He pushed open the gate doors with a light creaking sound before calmly walking in.

Looking around, the Uchiha Training Grounds were more like a park. Sure, there was the occasional clearing. But, the entire place was too peaceful. In fact, it looked like these training grounds were hardly used at all.

'_Arrogance_' thought Naruto.

The Uchiha believed they were invincible because of their Sharingan eyes. They believed themselves to be the elites simply because they learned the basics and genjutsu faster.

They hardly even trained and, with the help of these twenty nine civilian's political standing with the Daimyo and Council, they were able to up their rank almost instantly.

Naruto blamed many things for that. Mainly, he blamed the last Great Ninja War. The Uchiha family was able to dig their nails and set their roots into the Konoha Council and the Daimyo mostly because they were a major help.

After the Kyuubi attack, many Uchiha died. Though, compared to the rest of the village, the number was few. The Uchiha killed were the more political ones, this removed a large percentage of control over Konoha from the Uchiha and began suspicions from the Hokage.

Naruto stopped.

He had reached the first house.

He walked around back, silent as a phantom, and tested the door. To his luck, it opened. He took a few steps onto the first floor of the house.

Three people were currently inside of this house. Two of them were male, the last was female.

Naruto grinned under his mask…

His mask…

He was wearing a pitch-black, skin tight suit that covered his whole body, except his feet and hands, allowed perfect movement. He wore a black jacket over that. His head, except his face, was covered in a skin-tight black substance with small holes at his ears so he could hear. His hair was invisible to all around him.

His face was covered with an old mask. Not just any old mask… an old ANBU mask. It was blank and had slightly rough edges with a small crack on the right side, just under the eye. The paint of the mask had long since been worn away. The mask was no longer white… it was now a strange mix between an excessively dull, near-white yellow under a _very_ light shade of grey. The eyes were both pitch black holes. Finally, a seal that was about a fourth the size of a dime was in the area right between the eyeholes. It was blood red and glowing, thus, it gave the rest of the mask a warped and eerie look in the dark.

Naruto simply kept walking; the light of the full moon served its purpose of illuminating the house.

From time to time, a cloud would cover the moon and totally darken the house. Naruto took one step after another until he reached a room.

The man and the woman were sleeping in the same bed, they were married. It was quite obvious.

Also, judging from their age, their son was probably at seventeen and in the house somewhere.

That was his victim three.

He walked to the bed and took out a knife that would be used for cooking. The man began to stir, but, before he could move…

Naruto slashed his throat and cut the woman's head in half with a single swipe. They were both dead before they knew it.

The man's blood flew everywhere while the woman's head emptied itself of ruined flesh. The parts of her brain and the back of one of her eyes collapsed out and onto the floor. The room just reeked of blood.

Then he heard it… footsteps.

"Hey, Mother, Father, what happene-?" the young man was silenced when the butcher knife that had just killed his parents sailed through the air and struck him between the eyes.

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds with his hand out. The clouds came and covered the moon, darkening the house once more. There was a click, a snap and darkness for only two seconds. Naruto was gone from the house and moving on to the next; he was still holding the knife he had just wedged out from the boy's head.

The next house he went to was a little more difficult. Only a little…

He just undid the lock on the front door and waltzed his way in.

Apparently, the fat husband was in the middle of having a midnight snack.

Who was Naruto to not oblige?

He could hear the man muttering drowsily.

Naruto walked up behind him and took out a pill. He reached his arm around the man's neck and forced the pill down his throat.

For about a second, the man was surprised. That was all the time he had before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood poured from his mouth to the floor.

Naruto began to walk off… until he heard somebody coming down the stairs.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Uchiha Kamura wasn't the perfect Uchiha by any means. In fact, were it not for his political standing, he'd have been disowned from the family years ago.

When Uchiha Fugaku put forth the idea of rebelling against the village, he was all for it. It was just a good way to show he was more useful to the clan than his 'good-for-nothing' brother.

The guy was a fat slob!

How he got higher political standing than him, he'd never know. But, if his brother were to _disappear_ then he'd inherit everything that once was his.

He walked down the stairs to lead his brother back to bed.

He made it to the kitchen where he heard his brother… and there was no sound. Nothing…

Not even the sound of his brother snacking could be heard, just… nothing.

He looked at the fridge and shrugged. Now that he thought about it, it could have just been his mind telling him he needed something to eat.

He opened the fridge and recoiled in terror. He had found his brother… every last piece of him.

Uchiha Kamura's brother had been torn apart, limb from limb, and stuffed into the fridge.

A flash of lightening from the nearby window illuminated the room and a figure with a demonic face appeared.

It was the last thing he saw before the knife impaled his head straight through both his ears.

Uchiha Kamura collapsed to the floor with a light 'thud'.

Naruto simply shrugged and walked out of the house.

Four people were dead so far and no alarms were raised, all was going well.

The next house was further from the Shinobi sector and had more security. Rather than cause any for of chaos by trying to break in, Naruto decided he'd simply kill all of them in their sleep without any need of bloodshed.

He stood by a control box of the house with a pair of nail clippers out. He must have just stood still with those nail clippers posed at a pair of blue wires for close to twenty minutes before thunder sounded and a small sprinkle of rain came down. Naruto timed it perfectly and clipped both wires.

All the power in the entire civilian sector went out.

The Shinobi wouldn't care and it was also plausible for something like that to happen.

Naruto climbed up the side of the house and slowly opened the window before climbing in. He walked around the house silently until he came across the boiler room.

It only took a second to charge one of the pipes with chakra and cause a carbon monoxide leak.

With the seals he had written on the doorstep and on the control box, the gas was unlikely to spread.

Naruto was immune to poisons and such, but, he could never be too careful and had a gas mask carefully hidden underneath his ANBU mask. It would allow him to breath in all environments.

Just before he left the house, he heard somebody collapse.

He smirked cruelly.

Three more people had just fallen to his cause.

It was times like these that he remembered when he started…

(_Flashback_)

Naruto was six years old. He had just knocked out a drunken man while he was walking through the street. This man was abusive to his wife and child. He _needed_ to die.

Naruto put on the nearest mask he could find, a rubber clown mask with several tears in it.

The man was tied to a chair, Naruto held a rusty scalpel in his left hand.

"Wh-Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?!" called out the man.

Naruto walked out of the shadows, all the man saw was the clown-like face.

"Too many questions and so little time… I'll just speak to you in a blunt manner, then. I'm going to kill you for all the things you've done… and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." Spoke Naruto before he jammed the scalpel into the man's abdomen, relishing his cries of pain.

He ripped the scalpel out and held it to the man's arm, tracing a long, jagged line of blood that dripped to the floor.

"P-Please… No more…" begged the man.

"Already begging?" muttered Naruto to the man in a questioning voice, "Pathetic."

He drove the scalpel into the man's back. To his pleasure, the man screamed.

"I'm going to make you suffer, sir." said Naruto before he removed the scalpel.

Naruto slowly took a match out of his pocket and lit it on the side of the man's chair.

"You know… this place is located directly under an old water purification zone. The place was abandoned when the Sandaime's student, Jiraiya, was able to create seals that served the same purpose as this whole place. Nobody will miss this place and if it were destroyed, the water everywhere would flood the place, erasing all evidence. This room is filled with kegs of oil. This whole place is highly flammable. Do the math." he explained to the man.

The man's eyes lit up in recognition as he realized what would soon happen.

Naruto walked to the other side of the room and held out the match before throwing it towards the man.

"Sayonara…" spoke Naruto before he shut the metal door and ran out of the area.

After ten minutes of waiting, the entire place looked like a lake. Nobody would have guessed that a structure used to exist there.

(_End Flashback_)

It was one of the many _disappearances_ that would plague Konoha throughout the upcoming years. But, the thing that made him famous was when he successfully took revenge on the hospital staff that wronged him.

(_Flashback_)

It was simple.

There was a man on this street that always would attack him simply for being in view. He also suffered heart attacks often.

So often, in fact, that he had his own team of heart surgeons in the hospital. They were Naruto's former doctors. The ones who stole his heart…

It was time that they paid for their crimes.

Naruto ran near the man while he was eating steak and subtly opened a capsule that dropped powder all over the steak. The powder almost immediately vanished.

The man just yelled at Naruto, not recognizing him as his hair had been dyed brown and he was wearing yellow contact lenses to make his eyes appear green.

It only took one bite of steak for the man to collapse in cardiac arrest. Naruto just stood there with an amused look on his face as, just as he had predicted, a pair of chunin came and took him to the hospital.

Naruto turned his gaze to the window of the man's room and smiled every time he saw a flash, signifying electricity being used.

They weren't going to revive him with those pads…

The poison had killed him. But, it wasn't finished quite yet.

You see, what was unique about this poison was that it reacted to electricity…

There was another bright flash of light and the window exploded, showering glass everywhere. One of the doctors fell from the open window and fell in an awkward position on the ground. It was clear that he was dead.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh, despite its strength. He killed them.

He killed them…

He finally could rest at night knowing they were dead…

But, there was something wrong here.

Despite his urge to laugh, he knew it would be a mirthless one.

They were dead, but his heart was still gone…

(_End Flashback_)

It was on this day that he realized he had just killed for revenge, not justice. It felt… sad and ironic.

He'd never once killed again on personal targets. Only in the name of justice… never again revenge.

Like what he was doing right now, for example.

He currently had wire around someone's neck as he held them over a broken sink and stragled him to death… very slowly.

…Perfectly normal in the name of justice.

There was a 'shink' sound as the Uchiha's head slowly slid off and fell into the sink.

Naruto shrugged impassively and walked out of the kitchen and out of the household.

'_That's magic number twenty nine… now for the shinobi._' thought Naruto to himself.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That's it for this chapter. Suspenseful, no?

I know, it's a tad suspenseful. Anyway, next chapter, Naruto will really have to do everything in his power to kill these Uchiha. I'll see you later!

By the way, if you have any questions, ask them.

I want as many reviews as possible and please tell everyone you know about my stories.

TTFN

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	4. Disappearing: 3

Uchiha Fugaku was awoken from his sleep when he heard screaming coming from several houses in the Shinobi Sector to the Uchiha Clan.

The first thought that was on his mind was 'What is this?'

What could make so many people scream?

He looked out of his window to see several houses on fire…

"Kami-sama (God)…" he whispered.

Immediately he was wide awake and prepared to handle the situation. He ran outside the house in shinobi garb…

He never noticed that his son and wife weren't in the house.

"You, what is happening?!" shouted Fugaku to the nearest chunin Uchiha.

"Fugaku-sama, we were just attacked. He… It came out of nowhere! It was horrible… It…" he spoke incoherently before collapsing into tears.

Fugaku paused before seething in anger and striking the man across the face.

"How many casualties…" he growled out to the chunin.

"F-Four-hundred and seventy eight, sir…" he said, slightly more composed.

"What of everyone else?" asked Fugaku.

"Well, Sir… they-" the chunin began before being cut off by something…

A loud crackle broke the night as they listened to the speakers all over the village… the _warning sirens_ began to play a message…

"_Hello, I am Nanashi. The Nanashi Kira, to be precise… It has come to my attention that __something__ rather… __negative__ was occurring. For the past two months, I have been spying on the Hokage and his advisors. And, I discovered something that couldn't be left unchecked. The Uchiha Clan has been planning a coup de tat for the past several years. Only recently it has been discovered and the original plan was rather simple…" _spoke the voice.

"Find out whoever is doing that! Now!" shouted Fugaku at the chunin.

To his shock and amazement, his voice and what he had just shouted was heard on the sirens and speakers…

"What the hell?" he asked before a kunai buried itself in his throat.

"…That was just Uchiha Fugaku, the Head of the Uchiha Clan. I don't think that I really need to say that he has just been killed…" trailed the chunin into a hidden microphone in his vest before his body erupted into smoke and revealed the Nanashi Kira.

"You see, the original plan of the Uchiha was to take over the smaller, non-clan districts through questionable political means. Their strength would slowly increase and, using spies on the council, they would eliminate one shinobi clan at a time. Eventually, they would assassinate the Hokage and have total control over the village, without question. To deal with this growing threat, our Hokage and his advisors, as well as Danzo… planned to completely obliterate the Uchiha clan with their own prodigy!"

He shouted into the microphone.

He could already hear the chaos throughout the entire village.

Everyone, every single person in the village couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What I have performed tonight was not an act of rebellion; this was an act of _revolution_. The difference is that I succeeded. The original plan by the Hokage and his 'allies' was flawed and would have killed hundreds of innocents. Why would I, a known vigilante and terrorist, let something like that go unhindered?" he asked the village, "The answer? I wouldn't. In only one night, I have successfully eliminated every single member of the coup! Something that is totally unheard of! Neh? Not bad for a single terrorist…"

He didn't laugh.

He didn't cry.

The Nanashi Kira simply grinned as he literally _heard_ the cries of outrage from the many people of Konoha.

It was at this moment, that the Hokage and over a dozen ANBU appeared in a swift Shunshin.

"Why, hello Hokage-sama. What a pleasant surprise…" he trailed.

"Nanashi Kira, for your crimes against Konoha… I hereby-" began the ANBU captain before the ground behind the Nanashi Kira exploded.

Nanashi jumped into the hole created and several ANBU followed him.

The only sound that could be heard now was the constant tapping as the ANBU ran after the Nanashi Kira in the sewers beneath the Uchiha compound.

"Neh?! You know something interesting?" called Nanashi back to the ANBU over his shoulder.

There was no response.

"If you look at the different houses and the fire from the Hokage Monument, you can sort of make out an Explosive seal!" he shouted.

The ANBU stopped following him. The Nanashi Kira paused in his movement and stood there before taking up his hand and making a seal.

"Neat, huh?" he asked…

The compound above them exploded and the Sewers began to cave in.

"Oh, and… Ne ANBU, please tell Danzo-san that I said 'hi'." said the Nanashi Kira before he seemed to be sucked into the filthy waters below them.

The sewers collapsed and the Uchiha Compound was destroyed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Many of them didn't know what had happened. Perhaps it was an elaborate genjutsu, or maybe it was some clever use of chloroform… whatever it was, it caused them to lose consciousness.

They had awoken to the sounds of explosions…

"Kaa-san!" shouted Sasuke to his mother before hugging her.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're alright…" she trailed.

"What happened, Kaa-san?" asked Sasuke.

"I wish I knew, Sasuke-kun…" she trailed before looking out of a hole in the Hokage Monument with the rest of the Uchiha Clan survivors, "I wish I knew…"

The Uchiha clan compound had collapsed into the ground to form a massive skull…

"_I am the Nanashi Kira… I am Konoha's protector and it's destroyer… and no mortal being shall escape my wrath… the rapists, murderers, psychopaths, and enemies of Konoha will eternally rue the day they ever did wrong!_" shouted the Nanashi Kira's voice over the speakers one last time before silence ruled the night.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Naruto made it back to the Uzumaki Compound without a single injury on his entire body.

It was really amazing, actually. One couldn't help but marvel at how it was done…

"A few kegs of gasoline, a little bit of chloroform, some garden hoses, and a cooking knife…" he trailed, looking outside the compound at the rising smoke, "I was able to destroy a major threat to Konoha and I only had to use one jutsu…"

He grinned.

"I truly am… the Nanashi Kira." he said before he began to chuckle…

This chuckle turned into laughter… a laughter which echoed throughout the night.

"Well, I made a promise, didn't I? I promised that these killers would rue the day they harmed Konoha… And I never go back on my word…" he said when he finished laughing.

It should be noted that, for all his 'crimes', the Nanashi Kira was never captured and quickly rose to the top of the Military Police's most wanted list…

He wouldn't make another massive strike until several years later… during the Chunin Exams…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

End of chapter 3!

Short, I know. But, honestly, I've been running on empty, lately.

Anywho…

I'll update when I can.

Until then, Ja ne!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


End file.
